The Handmaid of Gondor
by Nightdew
Summary: Apprentice healer Elireth has always dreamed of meeting the Elves, and when Legolas arrives to visit Merry after the Battle of the Pelennor fields she thinks her dream has come true. But are her feelings for Legolas more than mere admiration?
1. Chapter 1

_This was the first ever fanfiction I wrote, back in 2003 (I think). It used to be on a site called Nern Ennorath, and gained quite a few fans there. Now, by popular demand, it's back! I know the style is a bit rough and ready compared to what I can do now, but I wouldn't dream of changing a classic..._

Chapter 1

The first silver trumpet was sounding as Elireth walked back to Healing House Number Three with a tray of food. It was the signal for a new day in Minas Tirith, and a pale sunlight was already creeping over the walls and streets of the White City. It was also the signal that Elireth's night duty was coming to an end and it was almost time for her to retire to her quarters and take some rest, but she had no inclination whatever to do so. Not since she first took up her apprenticeship in the Houses of Healing three years ago had Elireth known such a night as the previous one had been: victory on the fields of the Pelennor, the coming of the King (Elireth had seen him with her own eyes!) bringing healing to the wounded with his own hands, and the arrival of the marvellous pherian, Master Meriadoc, over whom Elireth had had especial care for the last few hours. It was for him that Elireth now brought the tray, although she had removed a small piece of bread for herself. The hobbits - as he had told her they preferred to be called - were certainly a remarkable people, with remarkable appetites to boot, Elireth thought as she opened the door.

Master Merry was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs swinging in mid-air, and beside him now sat another pherian dressed in black and silver, his friend, Master Peregrine, who had been there last night. They eyed the food with relish and, Elireth thought, a little disappointment. There was not quite enough to satisfy the breakfast cravings of two hungry hobbits.

"Where's Strider?" said Pippin, between mouthfuls, as both tucked in.

Elireth stared blankly.

"He means the man who healed me," said Merry to Elireth.

"You mean the King?" asked Elireth, astonished by the hobbits' free way of speaking.

"He was working here deep into the night, healing the sick and the wounded. This whole place had been full of it. Aunt Ioreth takes credit for the whole affair, I believe! But he has gone now, back to the other Captains. They will have much to discuss this morning, I am sure."

"Then it's not likely he'll be bothered with the likes of us," said Pippin. "Still, Legolas and Gimli may come to see us."

"Legolas and Gimli: who are they?" asked Elireth. "More pheriannath - hobbits, I mean?"

"No, indeed!" laughed Pippin. "Gimli is a Dwarf and Legolas is an Elf."

"A Elf!" exclaimed Elireth, and a fresh surge of excitement welled within her. "Do the Fair Folk really walk in the company of mortals in these days? You know," she added, blushing a little, "when I was a child I used to dream of the Elves all the time. Aunt Ioreth said I was mad, and Mother reproached me and said the Elves were perilous towards mortals and evil befell those who sought them out, but I never believed it. I used to dream that an Elven prince would come riding out of Ithilien on a white horse all hung with golden bells, and that he-"

She broke, embarrassed, as she realised that both hobbits had stopped eating and were looking full at her.

"Don't stop, don't stop," said Merry. "I was enjoying that. You remind me of Sam. Dear Sam. I wonder if we will ever see him again."

He sighed deeply and stared into space. Elireth, frightened of upsetting the patient, turned the conversation slightly.

"But tell me of the Elves," she said, eagerly. "What are they really like? This - Legolas, did you say? - what is he like?"

Merry shrugged and took another bite of bread.

"Well, he's been a good friend to us, hasn't he, Pip? Saved our skin a few times with that bow of his; he's a crack shot with that. I think Gimli knows him best, though."

Elireth felt this to be a disappointingly prosaic answer, and it must have showed because Pippin gave her a mischievous grin and said:

"But he was riding a white horse when I saw him last. He rides bareback, of course. They can all do that."

"And don't forget Gimli perched up behind him like a spare part!" laughed Merry.

With that the hobbits finished their breakfast and went to walk in the gardens, since the Warden of the Houses had said it was permissible for Merry to do so. Elireth ate her salvaged piece of bread and then went to the window. In spite of a weary night, she now felt more awake than ever, and could not possibly contemplate sleep. She leaned out of the casement and looked down on the lower levels of the city as they opened out below her, and then beyond to the fields of yesterday's battle. But, in her heart's eye, she saw them not. This last news of the hobbits' had brought back all her childhood fantasies, and with a vigour and passion that they had never possessed when she still wore plaits and short dresses. She saw again the Elven prince of her dreams, riding through the forest amid the falling leaves, and he was singing a sweet, sad song in a tongue she knew not. And the song seemed to fill Elireth's mind until she was almost certain she could hear it in truth. And they she realised that she could hear it in truth and, looking down again to the lower levels, she saw a servant of Dol Amroth leading two figures up through the circles of the city. One was short and stocky with a copious beard which he stroked as he walked and stared about him, but the other was tall and slender with golden hair which gleamed in the morning sun. Even from up high, Elireth could see that his face was much fairer than that of any man, and her heart leaped to her throat as she realised that this must be the friend of Merry and Pippin and he was coming now to the Houses of Healing to seek his friends. There was no way that she could sleep now. She left the Third Healing House, went to stand by the entrance to the gardens, and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It seemed an eternity to Elireth that she stood there, staring straight ahead, her heart still in her throat, but then she saw the servant of Dol Amroth with the silver swan at his breast enter the courtyard and, seeing her standing thus, make a slight bow and retreat. And so the two companions advanced unaccompanied towards her. Now that Elireth could see the Elf clearly, her breath was quite taken, for he walked with a grace and poise such as she had never seen before, and his eyes shone with a radiance that made her drop her own gaze to the ground.

She made a curtsey as the two friends approached.

"The hands and herbs of the Healers are at your service," she said, in the customary greeting of her office. "I am Elireth, daughter of Elbrin, of the Houses of Healing."

"I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm," said the Elf, "and this Dwarf, my friend, is Gimli, Gloin's son. We seek two hobbits, our friends, who are in this place, we are told."

His voice was clear and soft, as the striking of small bells in the night air.

"They walk in the gardens and await you there," said Elireth, indicating with her hand, and with that the two passed by and left her standing alone once again.

For a few moments, Elireth could not move but stood, rooted to the ground, as the sun shone down upon her. Then she made her way slowly to her own quarters, in a daze. An Elf had come to Minas Tirith and had spoken to her! He was even now walking in the gardens of her own house. Then she gave a sudden, excited gasp as she realised that the windows of her own apartment looked onto the gardens. Perhaps she might be able to see him as he walked, just before she went to sleep, of course, for that was her duty, to be prepared for the following night's work. She would just take a brief look.

She would go to bed in five more minutes, thought Elireth as she gazed out of the window, her eyes aching and heavy but her mind and heart as alert as ever. She had, as she had hoped, been able to see the four companions as they walked and now sat in the Gardens of Healing. They were holding some sort of conversation, although she couldn't hear the words at this distance. Legolas seemed to be relating a tale to the hobbits, with help from Gimli the Dwarf. Now the tales was finished and each of the companions in turn fell silent and seemed lost in thought. Elireth thought the Elf looked sad and thoughtful, and she longed to know what pained him, and what she could do to help, even though she knew full well that it was no business of hers. Even so, her eyes did not leave the window, and the sun continued to climb in the sky, and her bed was still empty.

Eventually, the four companions left the garden and Elireth lay down on the bed. But the compounding excitement of the night followed by the morning had rendered her totally incapable of resting. Her mind and heartbeat still raced and, however she tossed and turned, however many times she got up and lay down again, sleep eluded her, as morning wore into afternoon. She was wondering whether to find some herbs to concoct a sleeping draught when there was a knock at the door.

"Elireth!" called a voice. It was Namira, another one of the Healers. She put her head around the door.

"Oh, you're awake," she said. "Look, I know it's early but could you possibly come back? We are so short-handed with all the wounded, and Lady Eowyn keeps trying to get out of bed, and then there's Lord Faramir and the pherian..."

Elireth slipped off the bed and stood up.

"I'm coming," she said.

It was a weary night, which seemed to get longer as dawn approached. Elireth's head and limbs ached, and her eyes felt almost bruised with tiredness. She had seen Merry again during the course of the night, and found out something of the conversation he had had that morning. The news that Legolas was thinking of seeking the Havens shocked her deeply, although she could not think why it should.

"But will he really go?" she asked. "Will he not stay with his friends?"

"I don't know," said Merry, quietly. His mind was turned more towards the War, and the sense of impending doom, which seemed to hang over them all. Especially he thought of Pippin, who would doubtless take his place in the battle, and of Frodo and Sam.

Suddenly, Elireth felt light-headed and clutched at the bedpost for support. Merry looked up.

"Are you all right, Elireth?" he said. "You look worse than me."

"It's nothing," she said, "just tiredness. Go to sleep."

Eventually, the silver trumpet sounded again, and Elireth stumbled into the open air. She had not slept now for two days and had barely eaten, having time only to snatch a few hasty bites. Perhaps she would find some breakfast first, in order to sleep the better, and then lay her head down on the soft pillow...

"Elireth! Elireth!" Namira was calling her again. "We need help! Lady Eowyn of Rohan is trying to get up again and the Warden is nowhere to be found."

Elireth turned and staggered back into the House, but she knew not what she said or did there. She only knew that, when all was done, she was standing in the courtyard once more, with scarcely the will to even find her quarters. Vaguely, she became aware of Merry and Pippin, and Legolas and Gimli with them, walking towards her from the gardens. Merry seemed to be leaning on Pippin's arm. But she saw them as if through a mist, or under water.

"Can you take Merry back to the House?" said a voice that seemed to come from far away. "The Shadow has come back."

Elireth tried to respond, to speak or move, but her body seemed not to belong to her. The mist deepened and she felt her legs give way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Legolas sprang lightly forward and caught Elireth in his arms. She was faint but yet conscious, and he raised her gently back to her feet, supporting her with his arm and scanning her pale face with his keen Elf eyes.

"You are exhausted, maiden," he said, simply.

The words vaguely registered in Elireth's blurred mind. Maiden. He thinks I am a child and a fool, she thought. And the shame and the Shadow and the long, weary nights seemed to press down upon her. Tears sprang unbidden to her eyes and coarsed unchecked down her face.

Pippin ran forward.

"Don't cry, Elireth," he cried in pity. And then, "Oh, poor Merry," he exclaimed, rushing back. For Merry was also swooning, without the support of his friend.

"Gimli, fetch help," said Legolas.

Then he and Pippin helped the other two to a bench just within the gardens. Elireth put her head on the shoulder of Legolas and sobbed uncontrollably, while he gently stroked her arm and whispered soft words in his own tongue.

"Elireth!" cried a stern voice.

Elireth looked up and saw the familiar figure of her aunt, Ioreth. Namira was with her, and had begun assisting Merry back towards the house. She sprang instantly to her feet in shock, but her legs would not hold her and she collapsed back to the bench again.

"What are you doing still up?" scolded Ioreth. "Namira tells me you have not -"

She stopped short as she noticed, for the first time, the attire and demeanour of her niece's rescuer, and saw the Elven light in his eyes.

"I apologise to you," she said, dropping a half-curtsey. "It is hard for an old woman to get used to all the great folk who appear in the White City in these days. But my niece, as you can see, is not well and needs to rest. Elireth, can you walk?"

But Elireth had sunk into an even deeper swoon.

"Please allow me to help," said Legolas. "I am not so great," he paused and smiled at Gimli and Pippin, who had returned, "that I cannot manage to help someone in need."

Then he picked up Elireth lightly in his arms and carried her to the place Ioreth directed, laying her softly upon her own bed before returning to his friends. Elireth was only vaguely aware of what was happening and, when the door closed, darkness overcame her completely.

It was a week before Elireth rose from her bed again. The Warden, who was sent to examine her, said she must have contracted some pestilence from the wounded, or else the Shadow of the Nameless Land had taken hold of her in her wearied state.

"For it sits upon us all," he said, "and who can tell now whether it will lift, or fall for ever?"

Merry had been to visit her, for he was mending and soon to be released from the Healers. When she asked for news of his friends, all he could say was that they had ridden into the East the day after she had fainted, and nothing had been heard since. However, he could tell her that Lady Eowyn was now walking in the company of Captain Faramir, which brought her at least a little comfort.

It was a cold and windy day when Elireth first went outdoors again. There was a hush in the air, as if the whole of Gondor had taken a breath and forgotten to exhale. Lady Eowyn and Captain Faramir were standing on the walls, facing East. Elireth smiled a little as she thought of the trouble the Lady of Rohan had caused her on the day of her illness. She wondered what the air of tension meant, being so out of touch with even the events of her own city.

Suddenly, a huge shadow fell across the courtyard. She looked up and saw an immense eagle flying in mid-air and, in that instant, the whole of the White City burst into song. Elireth sang too, with all the strength her still weak voice could muster, for she knew now that victory had been attained at last and the long-besieged city was saved. But it was not for the sake of her city, or even her family, that her heart soared. She, too, looked East, and awaited the day that the army would return.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The King was coming to Minas Tirith and the whole host with him, and Elireth pressed through the crowd to get as close to the gate as possible. She was now reinstated to her position as Healer, having fully recovered from her illness, and the last few weeks she had been hard at work, but today was a high holiday and all the inhabitants of the city stood upon the walls or thronged the streets, waiting for a first glimpse of the King Elessar. Elireth was privileged in that she had already seen him, and her curiosity on that point was abated, but she glanced anxiously towards the gate as Lord Faramir advanced towards it.

"Yea!" shouted the city with one voice, as Faramir completed the invitation to receive the King to the city. And then they came, Captains and Lords and halflings (her friends Merry and Pippin among them) and...

"There he rides!" she cried in excitement, and hugged the woman standing beside her, who had in fact never met her before and was completely baffled.

Legolas turned his head towards the voice as he passed, his shining eyes piercing the crowd. Elireth stared intensely, holding her breath. For one second, their eyes met. Then Arod bore him on through the circles of the city.

Two days later, as the shadows of evening were beginning to lengthen, Elireth was walking through the lower levels of the city. She had no duties that night and she had taken the walk for, she told herself, no particular reason. As she rounded a street corner, she was a tall, slender figure walking towards her. She bowed her head slightly, but her eyes were smiling.

"Legolas," she said, as he reached her.

"Elireth," he replied. "It gladdens my heart to see you on your feet again. Merry tells me that you were ill for some time."

"I was," she said, "but I am better now."

She longed to lengthen the conversation, but could not think of anything to say.

"Thank you for helping me. And thank you for," she paused, "your part in the struggle."

"We all had our part to play," he said, "even you. But perhaps my part is over now."

He looked to the sky where, high over the city walls, some sea birds were flying towards the coast. There was a moment of silence.

"I must return to my friends," said Legolas, "but I am sure we will meet again in the days that follow. Good night, Mistress Elireth."

"Good night," said Elireth.

When he had gone, she looked up again, and the sun had sunk behind the hills, and there was a chill in the air.

Elireth did see Legolas again several times in the following weeks, for the Healers were much less busy now that the War was over, and she often had liberty to walk abroad in the city. He was often with Gimli and the hobbits, and sometimes even Mithrandir and the King, of whom Elireth was quite in awe, and she spoke not to him then. But Elireth became aware of a growing dissatisfaction, a loneliness which seemed to begin the moment they had said goodbye, an increased longing that they might speak alone, though she could not quite understand it and tried to put it to the back of her mind. However, one day, in mid-afternoon, she did see Legolas alone. He was leading his horse, Arod, through the city, guiding him with a hand on his neck and soft, Elvish words. And she called out to him, and he stopped and turned towards her.

"Where are you going?" she said.

"Into Ithilien," he replied, gently stroking Arod's mane. "I go to seek plants and saplings for this city. It is beautiful in its way, but there are too few gardens. You of the Healers are privileged to enjoy the best it has. I hope to bring what I can find and make grow what I can while I am here. After I have visited my home in Mirkwood again, I will bring more of my people and we will make both the White City and the woods of Ithilien blossom once again."

"Then you will not go to the Havens?" she cried, eagerly, and then inwardly cursed her forwardness.

Legolas eyed her questioningly, but let the matter pass.

"Sorry," she said. "You do not need to tell me. I would love to go into Ithilien," she said, to change the subject. "The siege lasted so long, I have not even left this city for two years. I have almost forgotten what a wood or a vale looks like."

Legolas smiled. "The Shadow has gone now," he said. "I hope you may look on woods and vales again very soon."

Then he lightly mounted Arod and rode away. Elireth walked towards the wall and looked out. Her heart felt as heavy as a stone. She saw Arod go running across the grass with Legolas on his back, his golden hair flying behind him in the breeze. A tear ran down her cheek, and she knew that she loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gondor was basking in a golden glow, but Elireth's spirits seemed to sink a little lower each day. Indeed, the Warden began to fear that she was suffering a relapse and allowed her more rest time in which to wander the city, as there was now little to do. Aunt Ioreth even took her on a visit to her cousin in the countryside, and she saw there groves and meadows and vales beyond count, but little pleasure did they bring her in the company of two talkative old women. She still saw Legolas from time to time, both alone and with his friends, and at those times her spirits were higher. He showed her the gardens he was making and the plants he had brought from Ithilien, and also told to her some of their speech and feelings, which he was coming to understand. Yet, even during these encounters, sometimes a shadow of gloom would pass over her, and Legolas would notice a sadness in her eyes which puzzled him.

Alone in her room, Elireth felt empty and isolated. The work of a Healer now brought her little satisfaction, feeling as she did more in need of healing herself. A long and tedious lifetime seemed to stretch before her. She knew the company of friends would depart soon. Merry had said more than once that Frodo was anxious for home. And then, it seemed, that all the light would vanish from her life. Legolas had spoken of returning to Gondor, but she knew that he had also spoken of the Havens and the grey ships. And, even if he did return, it would not be to her. It was impossible, unthinkable even, that an Elf should love one of the daughters of men. And so her sense of hopelessness increased.

Then, one day, the news swept through Minas Tirith that a great company of Fair Folk was riding towards the city, and the grand preparations and holiday brightness of the coronation were repeated. Again, Elireth pressed through the crowds towards the gate, desirous to be in the throng that would line the road towards the city's entrance. For, although she now knew that she would always love Legolas above all other, yet her childhood fascination for the Elves as a people had not abated, and she stared longingly into the distance, lit by the soft tints of midsummer evening, hoping to be the first to see their approach.

She was not disappointed. A sigh of wonder breathed from the walls of the city as, rank on rank, the shining host approached, their hair flowing like gold, silver and jet, their raiment luminous in the fading rays of the sun. Elireth looked into the glowing faces of the Elven host as they passed by. Her eyes met those of a great Elven lady, deep pools of wisdom that seemed to penetrate her soul like cold starlight. And she seemed to hear a voice inside her head, saying:

"Whenever Elves and mortals love, there is sorrow, deep and endless."

"Sorrow, sorrow, sorrow," the passing Elf-eyes seemed to repeat. "Sorrow beyond the ending of the world."

Then, as Elireth was beginning to feel she could take no more, she found herself looking into the eyes of the last Elf-lady, dark and beautiful as the evening itself, emanating a soft radiance. And in her eyes, deep sorrow seemed to sit with deep joy; but Elireth read there something else, compassion and understanding. And, moved by an impulse she could not explain, she threw herself before the Lady and, kneeling, held out her hands.

"Welcome to Gondor, My Lady," she cried, "and, if I can serve you in any way, I will do it."

The Lady halted, her hand upon the neck of her grey palfrey.

"What is your name?" she said.

"Elireth, daughter of Elbrin, of the Healers."

"I will not forget it," said the Lady, and rode on.

Elireth looked over her shoulder and saw the noble and gracious Elf who had ridden beside the Lady take her hand and place it into the hand of the King, and she knew that she had looked on her Queen.

The day after the royal wedding, Elireth was woken by her aunt's hasty knocking.

"Get up and get dressed," said Ioreth, briskly. "The Warden wants to see you immediately."

"Why?" asked Elireth, as she quickly did as her aunt had said, but Ioreth continued without listening.

"I don't know how you've managed it, for you've been neither use nor ornament to me these past weeks. But you must have friends in high places, that's all I can say. I just hope you don't forget who you are."

"Why? What has happened?" Elireth replied, but Ioreth continued to expound the same theme all the way to the Warden's House.

The Warden smiled and rose from his chair as Elireth entered.

"Elireth," he said, kindly. "I will be sorry to lose you, but a summons has come which cannot easily be ignored. Queen Arwen Evenstar desires to have you for a maid-in-waiting. How do you feel about this?"

How did she feel? Elireth felt her heart burst into song for the first time in months. To serve such a gracious lady, with whom she already felt a mysterious connection, to see Elven starlight every day of her life, perhaps even, if Legolas did return, to be able to speak to him in his own language. The barren years of the future seemed to blossom, even as the wasteland around the city was now doing.

"Thank you. It will be an honour," was all she could say.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, as Legolas came into the great feasting hall of Minas Tirith, he noticed a small, slight figure dressed in a gown of deep blue, standing behind Arwen's chair. He barely recognised Elireth, although he knew it could be no one else. The Elves of Arwen's escort had clothed her and arranged her hair as if she were one of their own, and more like an Elf-maid than a daughter of men she now looked. Dark-haired and dark-eyed as all the women of Gondor, she seemed like a pale reflection of her new mistress; of humbler beauty and without Arwen's Elven luminosity but, as sometimes a faint second rainbow will appear behind the first, so Elireth dimly reflected the light of the Evenstar. She beamed at Legolas as he passed by towards his own place, and he smiled back.

These were golden days now for Elireth. The guards, in their black and silver uniforms, had escorted her from the Houses of Healing towards the dwelling of the King and Queen, where Arwen was waiting for her.

"Welcome, Elireth," said the Queen, a soft light glimmering in her eyes as she held out her white hands. "I hope your new role pleases you."

"It does, my Lady," said Elireth with a curtsey.

"My Elf-maids will array and instruct you," she said. "They will attend me still while they abide here, but that will not be for long. Soon they will depart, for the grey ships call, but I will not take them now."

Elireth now saw Legolas every day, and his friends too, who were fast becoming her friends also. Even Mithrandir and the King seemed less aloof and distant figures. The halls and chambers were beautiful beyond compare, and the new gardens were flourishing, with the White Tree in the midst of all. But she knew that this blessed time could not last forever, and that soon the Company would be leaving, for their own homes or the regions beyond.

Elireth was standing in the Queen's chamber, arranging her wardrobe, when Arwen entered the room.

"Please prepare my riding habit for tomorrow," she said. "The Company departs in the morning and I will accompany them as far as Rohan. You will remain in Minas Tirith and prepare all things necessary for my return."

"Yes, my Lady," replied Elireth, but her voice faltered. The time had come at last. He was leaving. She felt tears prick in the backs of her eyes.

"Excuse me, my Lady," she said, and hurried to her own chamber.

Elireth gazed out of her chamber window, over the Pelennor Fields, now cleansed and beautiful. In the distance, she could see the Anduin, gleaming like a silver ribbon in the grass, as it flowed towards the sea. To the sea! Would he really go there? Queen Arwen had said that the Elves were all departing. And if he departed thence, then she could never, never follow.

"You will miss him, won't you?" said a soft, clear voice.

Elireth turned round. The Queen's step was so light that she had entered the room unnoticed.

"My Lady?" faltered Elireth, confused. But Queen Arwen continued as if she had never spoken.

"And I will miss my father when he departs. Departs beyond the Sundering Sea, beyond the ending of the world. And him I will never see again.

She sighed. "However, Legolas will return to us ere long. And I do not think that he will take the ships during your lifetime."

And now Elireth blushed deeply, for it was clear that, by some means, her thoughts had been discovered. And her shame burned within her.

"Do not be surprised," said Queen Arwen. "For I am the daughter of Elrond, and a measure of his wisdom and foresight is given to me. But do not be ashamed, either. For your love is pure and noble; that much I do see."

"And I see this much," replied Elireth, "that it will never be returned. And yet I cannot give it up."

"Do not do so," said Arwen. "For, although Legolas may not return your love in the way you most desire, it will gladden him to know he has yet friends in Middle-Earth when so many have departed. There have been too few Elf-friends in these latter days."

"I will gladly be called Elf-friend," said Elireth, "if such friendship as I have to offer should be valued."

"The Elves will always value such friendship," the Queen replied. And Elireth could not tell if what she saw in Arwen's eyes was Elven starlight or tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The second watch of the night had begun, and again Elireth could not sleep. The Queen's words had comforted her for a while but, once darkness fell, despair and restlessness had fallen with it.

She decided to walk back to the Houses of Healing, as there were still some few possessions not recovered from her old apartment. The streets were silent, except for a few guards, and her footsteps echoed on the stone pathways. As she reached the Gardens of Healing, she paused, for it brought back to her the first day when she had seen Legolas. How distant that day seemed now, and how she longed to see him one last time.

Suddenly she froze. Someone was walking in the garden! Then her fear turned to relief and pleasure as she realised that the figure she could see was Legolas. She wondered why he should be there, but did not feel wholly surprised, as he had said these gardens were the finest in Minas Tirith.

He turned his golden head, and saw her standing beneath the trees, and he smiled.

"A star shines upon the hour of our meeting," he said. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"I may well ask you the same question," she said.

Legolas laughed, softly.

"My kin do not need the sleep of mortals," he said. "I can dream deeply even as I walk under these trees. However, the same cannot be said of you, Mistress Elireth. I have not forgotten the day when I carried you swooning to your quarters, and I would not have it repeated."

"I too will never forget it," Elireth replied. "But whether or not I would have it repeated, I cannot say."

She trembled as she spoke, and both fell silent. The full-throated song of the nightingale could be heard in the clear night air.

"The Company departs tomorrow," said Elireth.

"Yes," replied Legolas. "There are many journeys to make before I stand once again under the eaves of my woodland home."

"But the Queen says you will return," said she.

"Then the Queen has indeed the wisdom of her father," he replied, turning away from her, as if looking at something she did not see. "For I have pondered that very question these last two hours as I have walked here: whether to seek the Havens at this time, or whether to return to Ithilien as I said previously and abide in Middle-Earth while Aragorn yet lives." He turned back to her. "Friendship won the argument in the end."

"As it always should," she said.

Again there was silence. And though Legolas did not have the wisdom of Elrond, he yet looked on Elireth with the clear vision born of immortality, and he knew why she had come. But still he did not speak. And the silence became in Elireth's ears an unbearable sound, louder than the roaring of the Anduin as it lead into the sea. And she knew that the moment of truth had come, but her heart failed her.

"Gimli, your friend," she began at length, "once, I believe, dared to speak to the Lady of the Galadhrim of her grace and beauty, and to beg a token of her, that he may carry the memory of her always, and bear his love for her wherever he went. But he is a warrior, and I am but a handmaid and a healer, and have not his courage."

"You have courage enough, daughter of Gondor," said Legolas. And, as he spoke, he gently took her hand. And the moonlight shone upon the two hands, both pale and fair in the cold, blue light of the midnight sky.

"You have courage enough," he said. "Courage to face the sorrow and loneliness which this love will bring you. And yet I would not counsel you to forget it, for I see in your eyes that it would be futile."

"It would," said Elireth. "I will love you until I die, short time though that will seem to you."

And, though it seemed to Elireth in that moment that her heart would break, yet it was Legolas who had tears in his eyes, and he bent forward and kissed her forehead.

"Such love is now beyond me," he said, "for I have set my heart on Eldarmar and on the long home of my people. But your love I will treasure even there. And I promise that, when I return to Ithilien, you may walk there as often as the Queen allows. And I will meet you again there.

"Now go and sleep," he said, "for the Queen will have sore need of you tomorrow."

Slowly, they unclasped hands, and it seemed to Elireth that the light of the stars shone more warmly than that of the sun had ever done, and there was peace in her heart. She took one last look at Legolas as he stood beneath the small and delicate trees of Gondor's garden, and the starlight shone there too, within his Elven eyes.

"May Elbereth protect you," he said.

"And you," she replied.

In the morning, the sun was shining warmly in the wide blue sky of a land still rejoicing in its liberation, and the fragrance of Ithilien was wafting through the open windows, borne on the still, summer air. Elireth stood before the looking-glass in her chamber, her robing for the morning's duties just completed. There was a knock on the door and Breda, the chambermaid, entered.

"The Queen is waiting, Mistress Elireth," she said. "And I found this outside your door."

Elireth took the small, white object, which Breda held out towards her. It was an envelope with a single word written on it; her own name in light, Elvish script. She broke open the seal and drew out something she knew only too well – the buckle of Legolas' quiver-belt, wrought of some precious metal she knew not, of exquisite craftsmanship. It was threaded onto a string of plaited Elf-hair, which glistened like gold in the morning sun. Elireth placed the necklace, for such it now was, carefully over her head and re-arranged her hair.

"The Queen awaits," repeated Breda. "Are you ready?"

Elireth glanced in the looking-glass one more time, and the sun caught the buckle so that it gleamed as if with fire, or as if a star had fallen from the sky to nestle close to her heart.

"I am," she said.

THE END


End file.
